This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is: 1) To determine cross-sectionally in SLE subjects the effects of valve vegetations detected by TEE on the presence of active cerebral microemboli, altered perfusion, ischemic brain lesions, and NPSLE. Findings in SLE patients will be compared to those in controls. 2) To determine longitudinally in patients with new or recurrent NPSLE and during remission whether valve vegetations, active cerebral microemboli, and abnormal cerebral perfusion improve, or normalize when compared to baseline data in patients without NPSLE or matched controls. 3) To determine cross-sectionally in SLE subjects the presence of active cerebral microemboli, altered brain perfusion, brain injury, and NPSLE in relation to other valve abnormalities, such as valve thickening or valve regurgitation, in addition to or independently of valve vegetations;and to determine longitudinally these relationships in patients with NPSLE. Findings in SLE patients will be compared to baseline data in patients without NPSLE or matched controls.